


Gentle

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2023845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't know she had it. This gentle, tender, more mellow side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the word Gentle for the Word of the Day at [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=1_million_words)[1_million_words](http://www.livejournal.com/community/1_million_words/).

She didn't know she had it. This gentle, tender, more mellow side. The soft touches, butterfly kisses, eskimo kisses and raspberries that brought about giggles. But looking at the little girl in her arms, she could feel more of her rough edges smoothing out; more of her hard lines, of which there were a few, softening and blurring in with the rest of her life. She smiled and kissed the tiny hand that came up to her face and inhaled the sweet scent of baby powder, baby lotion and something that she was learned was unique to her daughter alone.


End file.
